The Secret Kiss
by Sachiko V
Summary: CH3 UP (I forgot I haven't uploaded ch.3, so now I did ^^;;) and DONE! This takes place after Phase 06 of SMJtoX. It seems that Bloodberry and Akashi both are sored and crushed from the whole incident. Will they get comfort from each other?
1. The Sorrow We Bare...

The Secret Kiss =^v^=  
  
by Sachiko  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Saber Marionette and do not claim to. This is a SMJ fiction.  
  
Summary: This takes place after Phase 06 of SMJtoX. It seems that Bloodberry and Akashi both are sored and crushed from the whole incident. Will they get comfort from each other?  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ch.1  
  
The Sorrow We Bare  
  
Otaru and Bloodberry returned to the Kasahari apartment, and the whole night, Bloodberry was crying. As they walked in, Lime and Cherry turned around and welcomed Otaru home, but after seeing the face of Bloodberry, they didn't say a word. Bloodberry's face was pale, and her eyes were red. The silence broke when Cherry said, "Um…dinner is ready, Otaru-sama."  
  
Everyone gathered around the table, except for Bloodberry. She leaned against the wall, embracing her knees and staring at somewhere else. Lime mumbled, "Bloodberry…"  
  
"Are you…alright, Bloodberry?" Cherry asked.  
  
No answer.  
  
Cherry tried to find words to say. "Well, um, your dishes are getting cold. And-"  
  
"I don't wanna eat."  
  
Lime, Cherry, and Otaru stared at each other. They didn't know what to do about Bloodberry's grief. None of them knew what was she thinking in her mind. Lime looked down on the table, full of guilt on her face. She picked up Bloodberry's rice bowl and sake cup and went to Bloodberry's side, "Here, Bloodberry…I'm really sorry. Please don't be mad."  
  
"Take them away." Bloodberry replied lifelessly.  
  
"But-"  
  
Bloodberry struck the cup and bowl out of Lime's hands with her strong arms, and all of the things spilled on the floor. "I SAID I DON'T WANNA EAT!!!" Her eyes flared up but at the same time became watery.  
  
Lime was shocked. As she stared at Bloodberry, she herself was about to cry out in awe. Bloodberry never had been this way before. She usually always just kidded around with Lime or defended her like a big sister. That moment was a frozen one for Lime. "B-Bloodberry…?"  
  
The red-hair marionette quickly snapped into sense. "Oh, I'm…really sorry, Lime. It's just," then she recalled the face of Akashi, "…Sorry!" Covering her face, she ran into her room and slammed the door tightly. A tear rolled out of Lime's stunned face as Bloodberry ran away.  
  
"Tell me, Otaru! Why is Bloodberry so sad? I - I've never ever seen her like this before!" Lime cried out, "Is it because I ruined the date for you and her? Ne doshite, Otaru?! It really hurts to see her crying like that. I don't like it at all!"  
  
Otaru shouted, "No, Lime! It's not your fault!"  
  
"…Otaru?"  
  
"It's my fault, Lime." Otaru recollected Akashi's last words to him before Akashi ran away. "If I'd pay more attention to Bloodberry, I would've understand her more, and she wouldn't have to suffer like this. I'm such an idiot…"  
  
"But whatever happened to Bloodberry after she ran away last morning?" Cherry asked, "Why is she suffering like this?"  
  
"Well…" Otaru started silently, in a way that his face looked tired, "I don't know the whole thing, to tell ya the truth… but Bloodberry met this guy in the circus, and I think he really cared for her. She was even part of the circus performance; I saw her! Before Bloodberry left the circus, that guy told me to care more about her…" He didn't mention the part about getting punched in the face by Akashi. "…And he seemed really angry at me."  
  
"I see now…" Cherry replied wordlessly.  
  
"But you DO care a lot about Bloodberry, right? What have you done wrong? You love Bloodberry and she loves you, so what did you do wrong, Otaru?" Lime asked loudly and openly.  
  
Otaru clasped onto his head. "I don't know…! It's just that the love I give Bloodberry isn't the right love. She deserves more!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"N-nevermind, Lime. Please, don't say anything to Bloodberry. I want to let her calm down first. Let us all go to sleep now."  
  
"But…ok…" Lime then continued, "Otaru, may Cherry and I sleep in your room? I don't want to bother Bloodberry in the room. I'm afraid…"  
  
"Alright." Otaru gave Lime a short but sad smile.  
  
"Bloodberry, please be ok…" Lime wiped her eyes, and Cherry came and hugged her.  
  
Back inside the room, Bloodberry covered herself with her blanket. She clutched onto it tightly and hid her face on her pillow.  
  
Suddenly she heard footsteps coming and the sliding of the door. She didn't know whom it was until that person spoke. "Gomen ne… Bloodberry. I don't know if you hear me or not, and Otaru told me not to come, but I just want to say sorry. Hope you aren't mad at me…" It was Lime, Lime's innocent voice. Bloodberry heard her little sniffs as Lime went out quietly.  
  
Secretly and excruciatingly, Bloodberry cried. "I'm sorry, Lime. I didn't mean to hit the bowl away. I didn't mean it! It-it's just… I feel so painful inside. I'm sorry, Akashi… I - I know this is the right thing to do, but I didn't want to hurt your heart! Why? Why wouldn't this pain go away…? Is it because I love you also…?"  
  
Bloodberry's thoughts rushed through her mind. Her pillow was soaked with tears. She sobbed until she went to sleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
At the circus, they finished performing. But that night, it was a performance without Bloodberry for Akashi. He managed to perform the Plasma Rope Dancing by himself, and the crowds cheered loudly that night, but none of them knew that his smiling face that he carried out in the show was only a façade. After everybody left, they began packing everything.  
  
"Oi, Akashi. Are you alright?" Osaka asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He picked up a loaded box and began to turn and walked away. After putting the box into the truck at the back of the tent, he came back and said, "Don't pack up the rope yet, please. I want to practice a little more first."  
  
"Akashi…" the ringmaster sighed.  
  
All of the circus members looked at each other and watched as Akashi ascend to the top of the pole and carried his rod with him. Like before, he blinded himself and swiftly jumped onto the tight rope. The others were worried because even they could tell that he wasn't in the right mood to continue practicing. He wasn't physically tired, but emotionally sore. As Akashi was on his last jump, he fortuitously slipped off of the rope and fell. "AKASHI!" Everybody called out. Luckily, he was caught in the safety net.  
  
"Damn…! Why couldn't I get through it like at first?!" He uncovered his eyes and clutched onto the cloth with a fist.  
  
"Are you okay, Akashi?!" everybody asked surprisingly as Akashi got out from the net to the ground.  
  
He replied, "Yeah, I'm ok."  
  
"Akashi, don't be so hard on yourself. Go and get some rest."  
  
"No, I'm fine."  
  
The ringmaster finally scolded, "You fool! Stop this nonsense already!" He then lowered his voice, "Look, I know, and we all are sad that Bloodberry has left, but you can't go doing crazy stuff because of it-"  
  
Akashi closed his eyes and lowered his brows. "Don't mention her name!" The others saw that he was tightening his fists. He opened his eyes again and said calmly, "Bloodberry…Bloodberry is gone now, and she's not going to be returning." His eyes were shaking, and a tear came out, but not wanting the others to see his face, he ran outside.  
  
"Akashi!" The ringmaster and Osaka ran after him. Looking outside, it was only pitch black, and they didn't see where did Akashi scuttled off to. They looked left and right and finally spotted that the room they partied in the previous night was opened and illuminated. They ran toward the room and found Akashi kneeling with his hands upon the floor and looking down at the props and the costume that Bloodberry wore in the performance. "I didn't want her to go…"  
  
"Please, Akashi. Don't torture yourself like this." Osaka said in response.  
  
"I'm sorry… but I couldn't, in fact, I could never forget the face of Bloodberry, the very first time we met, the smile she gave me time by time, and the Plasma Rope performance we did together. We celebrated everything…"  
  
The ringmaster twitched his face in despair.  
  
"…I loved her… Why couldn't her master and I switch places?! I want to hear her voice again speaking to me…" Osaka saw that tears were dripping onto the floor from Akashi's eyes.  
  
The other circus members also rushed into the room. They came in silently and gathered behind the other two. Osaka came to the side of Akashi and placed his hands upon Akashi's shoulders. "We all know that you love her… Everybody wanted her to stay, but none of us could've forced her. No matter how much we wanted her to stay to us, she still loved her master too. But Akashi, please stop this. It hurts all of us already to see you in this way." Akashi heard a small sniffle from him.  
  
The rest of the people grouped around them, and the clown agreed, "He's right! You should worry about yourself first."  
  
"Get a restful sleep now, Akashi," the old man in a red vet added.  
  
Akashi hugged Osaka back and said softly, "Arigatou…minna…"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ch.2 (soon)  
  
So, how was that??? You like??? I love B+A and I wanna dedicate this fic to them. Though not much of a romance writer, hope you all enjoy this! ^o^ 


	2. The Disappearance...

The Secret Kiss =^v^=  
  
by Sachiko  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Saber Marionette and do not claim to. This is a SMJ fiction.  
  
Summary: This takes place after Phase 06 of SMJtoX. It seems that Bloodberry and Akashi both are sore and crushed from the whole incident. Will they get comfort from each other?  
  
~*~*~  
  
1 Ch. 2  
  
1.1 The Disappearance  
  
Bloodberry woke up and saw the bright sunlight shining into the room. She realized that the others weren't awake yet. "Oh well, that's good…" she mumbled, "I think it's best if I go take a walk outside first…" Her heart still felt very stinging. Bloodberry walked out silently so that she wouldn't wake the others, but before she did, she went over to Lime's side to helped cover Lime with the blanket that she kicked off, but knowing that Otaru and Cherry were by her side, she had to pull the blanket up really carefully. Obviously, Lime didn't have a good rest either. Now Bloodberry felt bad for even tearing up such an innocent heart of Lime's. She said silently with compunction, "I'm so sorry, Lime…"  
  
Bloodberry walked out silently after dressing up. The Kasahari apartments and neighbors weren't awake yet either, so it was very quiet. She only heard birds chirping. As she passed by one or two of the apartments, she heard a door opening. Turning around, Bloodberry saw the sleepy face of Hanagata. Hanagata stretched out his arms and yawned. "AH…! What a wonderful sleep last night! Eh, Bloodberry?"  
  
The red-hair marionette didn't know what to say. "Uh, hey, Hanako…" Then she turned around and walked away.  
  
Hanagata blinked twice clueless. "Huh? What's with her?" He scratched his head, and then he followed Bloodberry. But she turned around and glared at him suspiciously. "Ah…ahahahahahaaha…Whatta good mornin'! One! Two! One! Two!" Stretch. Stretch.  
  
"What's the idiot up to…?" she mumbled.  
  
"…Two! Yoush!" He tiptoed.  
  
Bloodberry turned around again and sent forth her fist, punching Hanagata up into space.  
  
"DAH!!!! THIS IS DEFINITELY NOT A GOOD MORNING!!!"  
  
Saddened, Bloodberry ran out of the Kasahari apartments. Then Grandpa Gennai came out, yawning and caught a small glimpse of Bloodberry running away. "What's with all the noise…? Eh? Is that Hanagata up there?" He stared up.  
  
"GRAMPS HELP ME!!!"  
  
~~~  
  
Lime opened her eyes. Looking around, she finally remembered that it was Otaru's room. Otaru slept in between Cherry and her, but he was facing Lime. His face was like a little sleeping child. "Otaru, were you watching me last night???" Then her stomach growled. "Ooops… I forgot I didn't eat dinner yesterday. Now I'm so hungry… And Cherry's not awake yet." Lime moaned.  
  
Then she remembered Bloodberry. She silently walked out of the room and toddled over to the room Bloodberry slept in. Lime slid the door open slowly and peeked in. Something was under the blanket for sure, but she didn't attempt to unfold it. "Aww…Bloodberry's still asleep too." Then she closed the door. "I know! I'll surprise them by making them breakfast! Heehee!" Lime scampered into the kitchen after putting on her white shirt and yellow bandana.  
  
Half an hour passed…  
  
"Uh oh… did I put too much water in the rice?" Lime scooped up some soggy rice. Then she stared at four burnt fried fishes. "Oopsey… Oh well! I think if I squeeze some lemon on it, it'll be ok." Lime gave off a chuckle. Suddenly, she heard the boiling of water. "Oh no! I forgot the tea!"  
  
Twenty minutes passed…  
  
Otaru and Cherry woke up and stretched. Suddenly, they both smelled the scent of burnt. "Geez…what the heck is that smell?" Otaru asked.  
  
"I don't know, Master Otaru. Who could be cooking- Lime!?" Cherry opened the door, only to find their "breakfast" set on the table already and a little smoke coming from the kitchen, and small dusty stuff on Lime's face. Otaru yelled, "Lime, what--?"  
  
"Ohayo, Otaru, Cherry!" Lime replied with a small faint smile.  
  
"Lime! What are you doing?!" Otaru yelled.  
  
Lime stared down at the table. "I tried making breakfast for everyone, because I wanted to make everyone happy. Ne ne, Otaru," she took a dish of fried fish, "can you tell me how does it taste??"  
  
Otaru took the dish and stared at it in a disgusting way. "Uh…Lime, what's this black thing?"  
  
"It's fried fish."  
  
Cherry shouted, "Lime! Whenever you cook, tell me! Mou…now I have to clean up this mess!" She looked into the trashed kitchen. "This looks almost like the wreck Bloodberry did two days ago.."  
  
"Oh, speaking of Bloodberry, is she still asleep?" Otaru asked. Suddenly, Lime yanked his left sleeve.  
  
"Otaru! Otaru! So how does it taste? Try it! Try it!"  
  
"N-No, it's alright, Lime!"  
  
"PLEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSEEE!!!"  
  
Otaru gulped. "Ok ok! Now stop jerking me now." He picked up his chopsticks and picked up his fish. Otaru ate it… Munch. Munch. Suddenly his face twitched, and several tears fell out of his eyes.  
  
"Ne ne, how is it?"  
  
"Lime??? What did you put on the fish…? Lots of limes?!"  
  
"No…I squeezed lemons on them to cover the burnt taste."  
  
"IT'S…VERY…tasty…" More tears fell out. "…VERY SOUR too…"  
  
"Is that good?"  
  
"NO!!!! Lime!!! THAT'S THE BAKA-IEST WAY!!!! What in Terra II are we supposed to do with this breakfast?!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Otaru.. I just can't cook like Cherry does, but I want to make up for what I did to you and Bl… oh yeah, I'll go check if Bloodberry is awake yet."  
  
"WAIT, LIME! I STILL HAVEN'T DONE TALKING YET!" Otaru yelled, still tearing up.  
  
"Mah mah, that's alright. This is Lime's first try, and I think she tried her best on it. Here, have some tea, Otaru-sama." Cherry handed Otaru a cup of tea, and Otaru drank.  
  
He sighed in relief. "At least Lime's able to make a cup of decent tea!"  
  
Lime skipped toward Bloodberry's room.  
  
"Bloodberry?" There was no answer. "Are you still asleep? Are you still mad at me?" Something was a bit strange, Lime thought. Then she decided to uncover the blanket… Lime was shocked to see that only pillows and layers were under. Lime covered her mouth with her left hand and scamper quickly to the side of the bed and looked around again to see if she were really gone…  
  
~~~  
  
"Akashi, come help us! We're taking down the tent!"  
  
"We are gonna leave at 1:10!"  
  
He stared at the view of Japoness from the edge of the park. He would be leaving here soon, Akashi thought. It has been fun.  
  
"Akashi! What are you doing? Come and help!"  
  
"Oh, alright! I'm coming!" He ran over to the other circus members. As he was untying the knots of the tent, he asked Osaka, who was mending his arm. "Do you think it's weird?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"For me to love Bloodberry?"  
  
"Why are you asking that?"  
  
"Well, you know, Bloodberry, what she is. Is it stupid for me to care for her?" Akashi was scared for the answer.  
  
"I don't get it. What are you implying?"  
  
Akashi turned his head, thinking of how to explain it. "Let's put it that, I'm a human, and she is not." He finished untying the knot.  
  
Osaka didn't answer for the minute, but finally, he said, "…You mean, because Bloodberry is a marionette?" Akashi lowered his head, and both of them knew it was a yes. "Akashi, you don't have to worry. I don't think it's weird," Akashi looked up. "You love her not because she's just a marionette, but you love Bloodberry because of who she is."  
  
"Yeah, she has a heart, just like a human…but…no matter what, we live in different worlds."  
  
Osaka beamed, "Even though we couldn't do much, even thought I'm not much of a love philosopher, it's your love and that's what it counts, isn't it? Cheer up buddy! We all understand." He winked.  
  
"Thanks. Osaka, you're a real pal. Maybe I'll go take a walk afterwards and get some fresh air. And Osaka, don't worry about me. Take care of that arm of yours for now." Akashi smiled.  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
"Do you think we'll come back?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
~~~  
  
"NA NI?! Bloodberry's gone? Are you sure, Lime?" Otaru asked in a loud voice, almost as if he were scolding someone.  
  
Lime kneeled beside the table, putting her fists in front of her on the floor hopelessly, about to cry. She sniffed. "Bloodberry is still mad… That's why she ran away again! Oh Otaru, I'm sorry! I caused her to run away! I did!"  
  
No matter how surprised or startled Otaru was, he still couldn't bare the sight of Lime's sad face. He went over to her side and placed his right arm over her shoulder. "Lime, don't worry about it too much. You don't need to blame it all to yourself."  
  
"And now she won't be able to try my breakfast too…!"  
  
Cherry came out from one of the rooms. "Otaru-sama, I checked the whole house, and Bloodberry is no where to be found."  
  
Otaru mumbled, "Where could she be?"  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door. Otaru turned around and saw that it was Gennai. "Oi, Otaru. Look what I brought back with me." He dragged in slowly a black-eyed Hanagata with a huge lump on his head, nose bleeding.  
  
"H-Hanagata?!" Otaru gasped.  
  
Right at the sight of Otaru, Hanagata jumped up as if he had fully recovered from the unconsciousness and hopped over to tag onto Otaru. "OHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! OTARU-kun!!!!!"  
  
Otaru tried yanking Hanagata off by pushing his head, but he wouldn't let go. "Hanagata, you jerk! Let go, dammit! What the hell happened to you?" Otaru successfully pushed Hanagata off.  
  
"Ouchy ouch…why won't you ask Bloodberry yourself??" Everyone was surprised to hear that name. Cherry went over to Gennai and asked, "Gennai ji-san, what happened this morning?"  
  
"I don't know much about it, Cherry-chan," Gennai replied, "All I saw was Bloodberry running away, at least I thought it was her, and Hanagata flying up in the sky, so then I went to chase after him."  
  
"Well this ain't enough info! Hanagata, tell me what happened! Why did Bloodberry punch you?" Otaru snatched tightly onto Hanagata's pajama collars, shaking him and pushing him.  
  
"Alright! Alright! Hold your horses, Otaru-kun! I-I'll tell you!" Otaru released him. "This morning I just came out and stretched, and I saw Bloodberry. I thought she was acting a bit weird, so I tried following her, and without telling me to go away, she sent me soaring up to the blue sky! That ninny marionette!"  
  
"…so Bloodberry did leave this morning."  
  
"Ne, Otaru-kun," then Hanagata hopped onto Otaru again and embraced him by the heck, "Now that I told you, why not give me a smooch?"  
  
"Hey, get your dirty hands off Otaru-sama!" cherry shouted.  
  
Otaru raised up his fist. "Cherry, do your job…" Cherry rummaged through her kimono and took out a cooking black pan and SMACK! Hanagata once again laid on the ground unconscious with a huge lump on his head…  
  
"This troublemaker shall never learn!"  
  
Lime got up, wiping her eyes. "Otaru, I want to go look for her, please! I want to find out why is Bloodberry still sad? I don't like this feeling…it's like she hates me or something…" Lime was about to run out the door.  
  
"Wait, Lime!" Cherry started, "I don't think we should…"  
  
"Cherry, why?"  
  
"I know Bloodberry. I know her well enough to know that her feelings aren't for us to calm," Cherry stated, "Even though she is rough and strong out side, her heart is very soft inside… If she just went out for some relief, I don't think it's our place to bother her.." Her voice had a sympathizing manner.  
  
Otaru said, "But what if-"  
  
"-Let us wait a little longer, Otaru-sama, and see if Bloodberry will come back. I'm afraid we might hurt her more if we try looking for her if she wants to be alone."  
  
"Cherry…" Lime mumbled. Unable to do anything, she made swirls in her bowl of rice with chopsticks, staring at the breakfast she specially made for everyone. She grabbed her piece of fried fish and took a bit, despite its bitter taste. Otaru nodded on Cherry's statement and understood, though still worried.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Don't worry, the next chapter is my favorite chapter ^.~ So all B+A fans will be happy! 


	3. We Meet Again

**The Secret Kiss =^v^=**  
by Sachiko  
Disclaimers: I do not own Saber Marionette and do not claim to. This is a SMJ fiction.  
Summary: This takes place after Phase 06 of SMJtoX. It seems that Bloodberry and Akashi both are sore and crushed from the whole incident. Will they get comfort from each other?

NOTE: The song 'played' here is the Sailor Moon song "My Only Love"

Ch. 3 We Meet Again… 

~*~*~
    
    _Deep in my soul_
    
    _Love so strong_
    
    _It takes control_

~*~*~

Bloodberry walked steadily in the morning streets. Her thoughts were running wild. Was it a good idea to sneak out without leaving any notice? Would the others be worried and plan to go look for her? Even the reason to come out was a foggy vision to her, but she knew it was for comfort. But how to find that comfort?

She sat on a bench. "I feel so lonely…and confused from it…" Suddenly memories flashed through her mind, memories of when Akashi held her by the waist that other night, when he looked at her with his caring eyes, when he walked away sadly. They pierced her like needles, stinging her in the heart. Just thinking about the regrets, she blushed yet began to cry at the same time. "Why did I stay at the circus? Why was I such a fool? If I didn't, nobody would've gotten hurt!" 

Looking up, she didn't realize she was that close to the park, Bloodberry could see the circus tent. "Akashi didn't leave yet? …Oh, it's none of my business." But Bloodberry lost to her curiosity, her inner caring part. She approached the circus tent quietly, trying not to be seen by anyone. There was a corner where green tall trees and bushes partly encircled the park, about twenty-five meters from the tent, and she spied behind there. It was then Bloodberry saw that one-half of the tent was taken apart already, the people were almost done packing, and the caged animals were set in a truck. But where was Akashi, she asked herself. Bloodberry scanned through the area, but he was nowhere to be found…

Bloodberry stopped spying and turned around. "Why am I even here…? There's nothing I could do. Besides, I belong to Otaru; I love Otaru! It's not like I'm in love with Akashi…"

She heard soft footsteps crunching on the grass. "…Is that you, Bloodberry?" Bloodberry jerked, for she knew who it was, but she didn't answer and didn't turn around. 

~*~*~
    
    _Now we both know_
    
    _The secrets bared_
    
    _The feelings show_
    
    _Driven far apart_
    
    _I'll make a wish_
    
    _On a shooting star_
    
    ~*~*~__

"…Akashi…" she whispered very softly. The footsteps were getting closer; a soft breeze blew. "…D-didn't I tell you to forget me?" she finally spoke up to him.

Akashi giggled. "Hey, but it was you who came here, right?" he paused a moment, "Besides, I can never forget you, Bloodberry. How could I? I had such a great time with you. I missed you…"

"Please don't say anymore! Please Akashi! It was my fault! My damn mistake… I SHOULD NEVER HAVE PLAYED WITH YOUR FEELINGS LIKE THAT!! Stop talking like that!"

"Bloodberry…"

"…The way I look at you… Don't you remember?"

Akashi turned his head. "…Because you look at me as if I were him." He paused for a moment. "I've been thinking through the night. Bloodberry, I realize that what I truly wanted was…to see you happy. I really didn't want to see your hurt face!"

Bloodberry felt very numb all over. She didn't know how to react to Akashi. Couldn't even run away now. _Oh God, please stop this…_ "Akashi, I'm sorry; I really am! But don't you see?! I've hurt you so badly…!!! Because I've been keep looking at you as another Otaru! But… " Akashi saw her hands coiling up to fists. There was a choking tone in her voice; he noticed it. She was shaking. "…My heart was telling me..that you two are two different persons! You two are…different persons…" 

"…"

Two pearls of tears fell from Bloodberry's eyes, and though he didn't see it, he heard her soft sniffs… She was trying to hide her cry. "Why does this hurt so much…?" she said quietly. Suddenly Akashi's arms were around her.

~*~*~
    
    _There will come a day_
    
    _Somewhere far away_
    
    _In your arms I'll stay_
    
    _My only love_
    
    _Even though you're gone_
    
    _Love will still live on_
    
    _The feeling is so strong_
    
    _My only love_
    
    ~*~*~

"Shhh…" Akashi murmured in her ear. Bloodberry wanted to escape from his arms, but it was too tender of a feeling. "If you need to cry, just cry all your trouble out."

Bloodberry slowly turned herself around and cried out on his shoulder in a similar fashion when she left the circus and weep on Otaru, except it's different. It's more of a romantic love. She shrieked and yelled on Akashi's jacket, pouring all her pain out. "OH AKASHI…I'M SO SORRY!! I really don't want to lie to you…or myself!"

"Don't worry…it's alright. Please stop talking about it… It hurts to see you like this!" He held her tighter.

"But..I can't.. I'm aching inside…!" Bloodberry grasped firmly onto his jacket. She felt Akashi's hand touching her cheeks, wiping away her tears. Bloodberry looked into his eyes, and he looked back. She felt tinkling inside, as if she were on fire. 

Akashi stared at her with his caring eyes. He looked really sad. "Bloodberry, don't leave him. I know you'll be a lot happier! He really cares for you, a lot." Akashi pulled her closer, but it was for him to hide his face on her shoulder. Bloodberry heard faint sniffs. Akashi was crying too! 

"…A-Akashi…?"

"I want you to come… with me… but I know it's impossible… I wish he and I can switch…"

She embraced him. "…I'm sorry."

They rested their heads on each other's shoulders for a couple of minutes and cried… Both felt very warm and secured.

~*~*~
    
    _There will come a day_
    
    _Somewhere far away_
    
    _In your arms I'll stay_
    
    _My only love_

_You reached the deepest part_

_Of a secret in my heart_

_You've known it from the start_

_My only love_

_~*~*~_

Akashi was the first to raise his head up and stared at Bloodberry. Then he wiped his own tears away. "Ok… this is really awkward… I shouldn't make a woman out of myself like this…" 

Bloodberry replied, "How did you know…women cry a lot??"

"Er…I…don't know!"

They chuckled shortly.

She hid her face once again on Akashi's shoulder. "I'm sorry…I was just so confused…! I didn't know whether I should go with you or Otaru…"

"Don't worry Bloodberry…it's ok. It's ok." He caressed her back with his hands. Bloodberry didn't speak for a while. She felt at peace. Well, nothing really mattered too much for the moment for her. "Bloodberry, go back to your master. Don't worry about me…" Akashi said softly, "It…really doesn't matter too much for me, because even if you can't come with us, it's the love that matters..." Bloodberry knew what he was talking about. When she had to go and fight Mesopotamia, even though Otaru wasn't there, it felt like he was always beside her. 

Bloodberry looked up at Akashi's face. He gazed back at her. Akashi didn't know why, but it was like on instincts when his lips slowly approached Bloodberry's. She knew what he was trying to do, but weak from sobbing, she couldn't do anything to stop it or turn away. 

Their lips met. It was a gentle yet passionate kiss, and it seemed to had lasted forever… Akashi held her by the waist while caressing her cheeks with the other hand. Bloodberry pressed her hand toward his chest while hugging him with her other. Another soft wind blew and whistled in the trees. Even though she felt like her lips betrayed Otaru, it was a moment to cherish… Both of them blushed and stared at each other. 

"All I want you to know is that…I love you, Bloodberry!"

Bloodberry was shocked by those words, but she felt hot and loved inside. She whispered softly so that Akashi wouldn't be able to figure it out, "_…I love you too, Akashi._" 

"What was that?"

"Oh..it's nothing…" Bloodberry looked up with her eyes, which seemed to have stopped tearing. "Akashi, don't you think it's weird to care for..."

"..for a marionette?"

"Well…yeah. For me…"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I love you because you are _you_ – you are Bloodberry. I don't care if you are a marionette! I don't care if others don't accept it! I love you…only you!" He pulled Bloodberry toward his chest just like he did before.

"Oh…Akashi…" Her "heart" throbbed. Then she pushed him away. "Uh…I think I should go now. People might see us…"

"Ok... Return to him. Oh, what's your master's name, by the way?"

"His name's Otaru."

"Otaru…Mamiya Otaru? The Mamiya Otaru?! And you are his marionette? Whoa… I heard he was the hero of Japoness."

"Yeah, but that was a while ago." Then Bloodberry changed subject. "I wasn't trying to lie to myself about you being Otaru, but…" She blushed. "You were so kind to me, and I wanted to tell myself, 'This is Otaru that's treating me like this', but I knew it was a big lie to both of us…I'm really…"

"No, Bloodberry. You don't have to apologize. I understand."

"Oh thank you, Akashi. Thank you." She released herself from his embrace. "I…I should go. Otaru must be worried." 

"I'll miss you, Bloodberry… but promise you won't do anything crazy because of this incident. Promise me you won't forget me."

"Of course I won't…and I'll never forget…" Bloodberry blushed, thinking especially she wouldn't forget that _kiss_, "…nevermind."

"Oh, you mean what we did at first?" Akashi blushed as well and turned to the side but still kept his shy smile. "It felt…very different… I really liked it."

"…uh…" she went red in the face even harder. "Oh stop talking about it!" She giggled.

A voice called out from a distance. "AKASHI!!! Where are you?!"

"Oo...that's my call there. Well, I guess this is farewell for now."

Bloodberry went into a change in face. She felt sad to hear that for some reason. This hurts and feels so empty, she thought. For some reason, she didn't want Akashi to leave, but she knew nothing could be done. "I'll…I'll miss you too." She rubbed her eyes.

"Bloodberry…"

"No, I'm ok. Akashi, I hope you'll have a safe trip." She looked at him with these sad eyes.

"I hope you'll be very happy with.. Mamiya Otaru."

Both of them glanced at each other that last moment before they went separate directions. Akashi walked away, carrying a heart of optimistic sadness and memories, wishing he didn't have to leave Bloodberry. And as for the red marionette, she felt the soft zephyr blowing in between them, and every couple steps she took away, she always turned around to watch the shadow of Akashi disappearing from sight.

~~~

It was noontime already. Otaru and the others sat by the table, rolling around (that be Hanagata), playing with chopsticks, and walking back and forth, waiting for a sign of Bloodberry's return.

"Where could Bloodberry have gone too…?" Otaru muttered.

"I hope Bloodberry's ok. What if she doesn't return?" Lime held onto Bloodberry's sake cup tightly, and then she hugged it to her chest.

Cherry noticed Lime's depressing expression. She went over to her and smiled at her. "It's alright, Lime."

"Cherry… I feel so sad… I miss Bloodberry already…even though she's only gone for a while. I wish I didn't go that day, or else things wouldn't be like this."

Suddenly, Cherry gave Lime a small hug. "I miss Bloodberry too… I hope she's alright too."

Otaru saw them hugging and he managed to smile. "They're just like sisters." Then he stood up and said, "Let's go look for Bloodberry! It's already pretty late, and I'm sure your stomach's growling already, right Lime? Besides, I really need to apologize to Bloodberry too, if she's mad at me as well."

Suddenly, they heard a voice. "I'm back."

Everyone turned around and saw the face of Bloodberry. Lime was the first one to run up to the red-hair marionette. "Bloodberry!!!" Without waiting for Bloodberry to reply, Lime bounded onto her and hugged tightly. Bloodberry gasped at her sudden action and stared at Lime, who was beginning to cry. "Bloodberry! Oh I'm sorry!! Please don't be mad at me!"

Bloodberry saw how sad Lime was and cuddled her back. She smiled. "Hey kiddo, of course I'm not… Silly…"

Lime sniffed. "Really??"

"Don't worry, Lime. It's ok… I forgive you. I don't mind it anymore."

"I'm sorry…"

Bloodberry pulled Lime away lightly and said, "Hey Lime, where's that smile you always have? Cheer up!" As Lime heard that, she wiped away her tears and gave way for a smile. 

Then Bloodberry stared at Otaru, who was walking toward her. Otaru started by saying another "I'm sorry." Bloodberry shook her head and told him that she was all right. Otaru stared at her with a guilty and regretful expression, and without saying anything, he embraced her as well. Bloodberry was surprised, for Otaru barely ever hugged her like that. "Bloodberry…don't run away like that! You hear me…?!" His voice had a pungent yet poignant tone in it.

She understood and placed her arms around him dearly. "I won't, Otaru. I don't wanna leave any one of you!"

"Don't worry, Bloodberry. That guy was right.. I DO and I WILL care for you a lot more! Hope you can forgive such a sucker like me…"

"Oh Otaru…"

"Welcome back, Bloodberry!" Cherry said cheerfully. "I knew you wouldn't leave us like that! Now that you're back, maybe I shall go fix us some lunch. I guess we're all hungry!"

Bloodberry smiled at Cherry and said, "You bet I won't leave ya'll! I love you all!" 

Suddenly Hanagata popped up from the ground, and he pointed and yelled at Bloodberry, "Hey! Hey! You inconsiderate marionette! I need a crystal clear explanation why you smacked me away this morning!" 

"Oh wait, let me go wash up first." Then she toddled into the restroom.

"Ko-raa!!! You still haven't answered me yet, Bloodberry!!"

"Quiet down, Hanako…" Bloodberry gave her evil sneaky glare at him.

Hanagata backed off.

As she finished washing her face, Bloodberry saw Otaru. Otaru asked, "Bloodberry, may I ask where did you go at first?" 

Bloodberry hesitated and tried to make it simple. "Well…I just went outside for a walk to keep my thoughts straight, so I won't be confused."

"But, you were so whooped up yesterday! How could you be okay today?" Then he stopped. "Oh I'm sorry. I shouldn't ask so much.."

"I saw Akashi at first…"

Otaru gasped.

"…I was all 'whooped up' yesterday, like you said, because I felt guilty of hurting him, his heart. Otaru, it was VERY painful! I felt like something just punched through me! I can't describe it, but it's very piercing."

"What..did he say to you?"

"He said he's not hurt anymore, and I shouldn't be either. But I know he's still upset. I cried..and…" Bloodberry didn't want to mention about the _kiss_… "…And he comforted me. Don't worry, Otaru. It's nothing… I'm really alright now."

"Bloodberry, are you really-"

"-Otaru, I love you, just like always! Don't be anxious about me." She hugged him. 

"Alright, if you say so… Ok, let's go outside now! Bet everyone's waiting! Hey, why are you blushing?"

"Uh…it-it's nothing!"

Bloodberry went out with Otaru to go eat. She tried to conceal her blushing, but it didn't seem to work, because the kiss was flashing through her mind. She could never forget that moment, that appealing, sweet moment. Deep in her heart, she knew that she loved Akashi with passion.

~~~

"Akashi, where did you go at first? The ringmaster asked.

"Just went out for a walk, nothing much." Akashi replied in a happy way. "Don't worry about me. I'm alright!"

"Akashi?"

"Yes?"

"Oh nothing. You seem a little different, not as sad as at first. Did something happen?"

Akashi reddened even without himself noticing. "Well, I-I just went for fresh air! I got my thoughts straightened out. I'm not going to do anything stupid."

"Well that's good. Come on! We're leaving soon!" The ringmaster walked away.

"Ok. I'll be right there!" Akashi diverted toward the sky. "Bloodberry… I love you… Hope we'll see each other again…" He also thought about their kiss. 

~*~*~

^o^ I hope you all enjoyed it. NOTE: I tried not to ruin the original storyline, but I guess I did a little… ^^;; You know, I think that Osaka is Akashi's best friend there, so I had to make him play kind of a big part. 

Anyways, please R+R!!! I luv BloodberryxAkashi!


End file.
